1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for applying a rope loop to various objects at a considerable distance from the holder of the rope, such as mooring posts or cleats on a mooring dock. More specifically, it relates to a rope loop enlarging device which allows a large firm loop to be formed and then extended to considerable distance to reach and encircle a mooring device. Still more specifically, it relates to such a loop enlarging device which has a telescoping length which permits the rope to be pulled through its interior to effect a tightening of the loop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of noose tightening devices are known such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,569,496; 1,661,064; 1,713,624; 1,883,598 and 3,540,769. These are all designed to ensnare animals. While these disclose a rope which is pulled through a tube to tighten the noose, none of these are designed to permit enlarging the noose from a distance nor are there any telescoping tubes shown which permit the holder to ensnare an object from a considerable distance.
It is an object of this invention to design a device which permits enlarging a rope loop and extending it a considerable distance to encircle an object such as a mooring post.
It is also an object of this invention to facilitate the attachment of a soft pliable and resilient rope, such as nylon rope, to an object beyond normal reach.
It is also an object of this invention to stiffen the rope in the loop forming and manipulating portion while leaving the remainder of the rope naturally resilient.
It is also an object of this invention to use one continuous piece of rope to reach a distant object, such as a piling, from a boat.
Various other objectives are attained as described hereinafter.